


Beneath the Moon of Fire

by Fluttering_Phalanges



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, The Hobbit - Freeform, dwelf, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttering_Phalanges/pseuds/Fluttering_Phalanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel finds herself in a costly predicament upon discovering that she is carrying the dwarf prince, Kili's, child. Such forcing her to enter a world of reckoning and realization as forbidden love blossoms in the midst of the storms of war. Takes place during "The Battle of Five Armies" and continues from there on after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

It was the uncomfortable churning in her stomach that had Tauriel sitting rather rigid in her seat beside Kili’s makeshift bed. For a few weeks now, the elven woman’s digestive tract seemed to furl and twist like a storm in the west. She did not bother to bring such up, assuming in the beginning it had been caused by the amount of stress-though it was improper to openly experience such-brought on by the king’s son, Legolas, and her journey. But now, as she sat there, other possibilities began to swirl in her mind. Many that were more unsettling than not.

"Thank you," she murmured, forcing the smallest of smiles when the youngest of the two girls, Tilda, handed her a wooden cup of water.

She wasn’t particularly thirsty, her mindset focused between her strange ailment and concern for Kili’s health, but having something on hand was better than not. She watched quietly as the dwarf’s brother and two companions paced around the room, Fili wandering over to his sibling every so often to gaze down worriedly upon him. Though the elf wouldn’t openly admit it aloud, she too found herself staring at Kili frequently. Though, the dwarf remained in what seemed to be a comfortable bout of unconsciousness.

"You’re pale."

The two words caught the woman off guard, her body stiffening in defense as she turned, seeing the brother of the two eyeing her cautiously. Fili moved to Tauriel’s side, his eyes never leaving hers as he took a seat beside her. She didn’t reply immediately, choosing to take a sip from her drink instead. The coolness of the water felt surprisingly relieving as it slipped down her throat. She didn’t remember the last time she had taken a moment to do the simplest things such as quenching her thirst or hunger.

"I am not used to such weather," she replied quietly, turning her gaze back to Kili. "He sleeps well. The medicine is working better than I anticipated."

"Thank you," Fili replied. "For what you did. For saving him."

She merely nodded, taking another sip from her drink as her stomach twisted in nausea. Tauriel swallowed hard, exhaling softly through her nose as the discomfort began to bubble in hot bile. She felt ill, the threat of vomiting drawing near. There had been only one other time she had ever experienced sickness in her life. Once as a child, after consuming a mushroom she had discovered in the woods. Young and naive, such was not the case now.

"Where are you going?" The dwarf inquired, watching with astonishment as the woman rose. "Is everything alright?"

She needed air, the frigid temperatures seeming welcoming as her stomach pains worsened. The last thing she needed any of the room’s occupants to see was her weakened state. Elves were not to show weakness, even in the threat of death. Though she disagreed with most of what her king believed, her elven customs still blossomed heavily in her heart. She was strong, always had been. But now she felt more vulnerable than ever.

"If he wakes, summon me," she replied, exiting out onto the poorly constructed balcony.

Her hands trembled violently as she stumbled out into the night, a thin sheen of sweat gracing her forehead as she gripped the railing unsteadily. Air filled her lungs as she gulped it in graciously, trying to quell the ache in her belly as it grew worse. Nausea washed over her in waves, crashing against the fortified walls of her strength as she leaned over the edge and empty the contents of her stomach.

It was a short lived feeling of relief, the bile acidic against the sensitive flesh of her mouth as she wiped away at the evidence on her lips. Her mind wandered back to the fateful night she had briefly shared with the dwarf. Such a quick and seemingly harmless deed that had gone unnoticed by all except those involved. Weeks had passed since then, maybe falling into a month or two. A time period that seemed to fit more perfectly for one explanation than any other. She shivered at the thought, eyes wide as realization finally made itself known.

"Tauriel?"

The elf turned, seeing the brother standing in the door frame. His eyes watched her, concern crossing his features. A dwarf never showed any concern for someone of her kind. Quite frankly, neither of their kinds particularly got along with one another. Especially her kingdom with the line of Durin. She composed herself, flattening out the creases in her outfit as she nodded to Fili.

"He’s awake," he answered, gaze still filled with uncertainty as he watched her. "He’s asking for you."

A new sense of relief came over the she elf at the mention of Kili’s consciousness. Without another word, she slipped past his brother, seeing the one she cared most about sitting slightly reclined in the makeshift bed. Despite his weakened condition, the dwarf managed a small smile at the sight of Tauriel, his dark brown eyes gentle and kind as she made her way over to him.

"I’m quite alright," he assured. "Just a little sore."

He winced, chuckling softly as Tauriel’s mouth twisted into an expression of relief. Her own condition briefly left her mind as the dwarf took her hand, his large and calloused compared to hers. And yet, he still held her with the utmost care. She breathed in, a sense of fear coming over her as the nausea returned to her stomach. She noticed Kili’s face change, once humorous and kind morphing into a look of seriousness.

"Tauriel?" He questioned, his voice masked with worry. "What’s-"

He hadn’t a moment to finish before the sound of a bell interrupted his words. The several heads of the house turned, eyes looking towards the window as the clanging got louder. Something could be seen in the distance, flying through the night sky with an eerie glow that seemed to erupt straight from its belly. Fear turned into terror as Tauriel and Kili both realized at once what it was. The dragon. Awakened from its slumber and now riddled with a vengeance like no other.

"Come," Tauriel explained, turning to the children. "We must go."

Her own health concerns could wait. What mattered now was escaping. With aid from his brother and companions, Kili soon stood at Tauriel’s side, their gazes briefly meeting before the shouts of frightened villagers filled their ears. For now, their conversation rested. Only to surely be brought up later at a better time. If they were in fact, able to make it out alive. The elf breathed in through her nose, regaining self control as she readied herself for what would certainly be a long night.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback greatly loved and appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

Midnight had fallen when the elleth slipped through the cavernous hallways of her kingdom. Most of the guardsmen had tapered off by now, turning to drink and merry fortunes that were found in the successful capture of Thorin Oakenshield and his company. The king and Legolas were not to be found, at least by Tauriel’s careful observation. She knew well enough that the penalty for such actions as she planned to take could lead to her banishment or worse. Nevertheless she journeyed on, passing the cells of the sleeping dwarves until she halted at his.

The dark haired being eyed her curiously from where he sat against the stone wall, thumb smoothing over the stone relic he had shown her only hours before. Tauriel met Kili’s gaze with a still expression, her face unreadable as she brought forth the key from her pocket and undid the lock on the door. With a soft groan, the entrance creaked open, revealing an exit for the confused dwarf as his gaze remained fixated on the elf’s.

"The stars are out tonight," she said quietly as not to disturb the others. "If you would join me, I would be…" her voice trailed off. "Your company would be welcomed."

 

Kili rose from his spot, lips curving into a smile that set forth an emotion that the elleth had never experienced before. Gingerly, he took her hand in his, eyes flickering over to the sleeping figures of his group. He merely nodded, light smirk ever present as they began to move in silence together, passing through the dimly lit halls. It was a decision Tauriel knew was dangerous and yet, something inside her still pressed forth the urge to do so. Unaware of the result such a night would hold in the future.

The water lapped at the woman’s feet as she stood near the river’s edge, watching as villagers scurried to find their lost loved ones and valuables. Smaug had caused much destruction in his last vengeance, leaving the town in complete rubble where once trade and homes had stood. Tauriel pressed a hand to her abdomen, eyes flickering down to the flat slope of her belly. She knew well enough now what was occurring, a realization that caused a furious bout of uncertainty in her.

"Tauriel."

The elleth stiffened at the calling of her name, turning to see Kili’s gaze fixated on hers. Unlike that night, there was no humor nor joy present in his features. Concern and worry masked his dark eyes, brow furrowed deeply as he reached towards her. Instinctively, she shrunk back, the dwarf’s hand falling to his side. Instantly, the elf felt a sense of guilt at the hurt such an action must’ve caused the figure.

"I’m sorry," she murmured, drawing her stare away from his. "You must be off, I see."

"Come with me," he urged, taking her hands in his own. "I’m not afraid. I know how I feel."

The words caused a sense of ache in the elf’s chest, her teeth baring down into the sensitive flesh of her lip. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him. To tell him of the consequence their night shared together. How would he react to such? She gazed out into the water, watching as his people situated their boat on the water. With the dragon gone, the mountain was clear to pass. Erebor was now for the dwarf king, Thorin’s, taking. And his nephews would surely be expected at his side.

"Tauriel," Kili whispered, his fingers clenching around her slender ones. "Tell me that you do not feel the same."

"Your people will not accept me," she murmured. "I fear that…" her voice trailed off, losing her ability to speak momentarily. "That you will not accept me."

"Whatever do you speak of," Kili laughed humorlessly. "Of course I accept you. I care for you even if it is not what is wished to be. Tauriel," his thumbs caressed the tops of her pale hands. "Amralime."

She inhaled at the word, the uttering of it causing the familiar stir within her chest. She saw the look of hope and joy in the dwarf’s eyes as she finally met his gaze, watching as it slowly faded away into a look of worry once more. He inhaled, a look of confusion crossing his features as he stare fell briefly down to her hands before returning back to her features.

"You tremble," he murmured. "Tauriel, are you ill?"

She felt lightheaded, her world swirling before her as her stomach knotted into uncomfortable pain. And then, as a feather leaving the wing of a summer sparrow, Tauriel felt her knees give way, her body sinking to the ground as Kili caught her before she managed to strike it completely. Her vision blurred, Kili’s mouth moving mere inches from her face as she struggled to understand what he said. And as consciousness slipped from her fingers, a sense of welcoming found her. If this was the end, at least it had been one of happiness. Kili’s face was the last image that found Tauriel as she sunk away into the black abyss, sleep greeting her with shrouded arms.


	3. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback greatly loved and appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

"Tauriel."

The word sounded so distant, so soft that the elleth remained in the comfort of her unconsciousness. The darkness offered warmth, a sense of protection from reality that the female was far from ready to face. The tendrils of sleep still clouded her vision, wound around her limbs tightly as she remained reclined, unaware of the surroundings she was currently in. Though she knew she must awaken, the urge to do so seemed to undesired. The truth that awaited her upon her arousal even more so.

"Tauriel," Legolas murmured, looking down at his fellow friend. "You must wake." With slight emotion evident in his stare, he glared towards the dwarves that gather around the unconscious body of the elleth. "What have you done to her," he inquired coldly to Kili. "I warned you, dwarf. No good was ever to come of any contact between you and that of my people."

"I have done nothing," Kili snapped, concern masked in his own expression. "I...I just spoke to her and she collapsed!"

The brush of the elf's hand against the elleth's forehead was tender at most, fingers delicately smoothing over her temples as he assessed her condition. Brow furrowing, he muttered something under his breath, glancing every so often at the youngest of the Durin line. Kili looked on in confusion, his own stare meeting his brother's before returning its attention to the elf prince. Legolas drew in a breath, a look of displeasure and slight pain crossing his features for the briefest of seconds.

"She is with child," he concluded, swallowing as he turned away.

"What?" Kili broke in. "You mean she's-"

"Pregnant, yes," the prince replied, his stare turning cold as he looked to the dwarf royalty. "This is your doing, is it not?"

"Kili?" Fili inquired, looking to his brother in confusion. "What does...he does not speak the truth, does he? Tell me he lies."

The dwarf did not reply, his attention remaining on the still body of his lover. He had no idea. Absolutely no inference that she was expecting. Had Tauriel known all this time? And if so, had she planned to eventually tell him, if at all? He ignored the sound of his brother's quiet inhale as he turned to Legolas, expression firm as he met the elf's unpleasant gaze.

"Will she be alright?" He asked, glancing over to Tauriel. "I..."

It was then the elleth began to stir, her eyelids fluttering with the slightest of movements. Kili immediately fell to her side, his hands slipping around one of her slender ones as he held it close. He watched her, desperation in his stare as her eyes slowly opened. She gazed upon him, first in confusion and then in fear as she took in the occupants standing in the makeshift tent around her, the sounds of the villagers outside seeming so far away despite their closeness.

"Kili," she whispered, her voice frighteningly hoarse. "I..."

"Shh," he soothed, his mouth forming a relieving smile. "It's alright now. Everything will be just fine, I promise."

"The child," she murmured, her gaze wavering. "Kili, I...the child..."

"I know," he whispered, running his fingers through the slightly tangled locks of her red hair. "I know everything. We're going to be just fine, I swear it. I'll take care of the both of you. You needn't worry now."

Legolas turned away as Kili spoke gently to the elleth, his face drawn into a look of displeasure. His stance stiffened as the dwarf's brother approached his side, looking up at the taller figure with a still expression. Worry and concern was clearly evident in his eyes, a feeling the elf prince equally shared with him despite their differences. With a nod of his head, he motioned for the dwarf to follow him, leading Fili out of the tent and into the open air.

"She will be sentenced to death if my father discovers this," he spoke quietly. "Banished at least."

"But such a harsh punishment for something as simple as love," Fili argued. "You can't possibly believe that-"

"You don't know the king," the prince replied coldly. "She must flee from here before word returns to my father. Elvish and the blood of dwarves were never to mix. And my father will see to it that such will not further succeed."

Fili nodded, glancing back behind them at the entrance they had just exited from. Purity of races seemed too ridiculous to him, though the opinions of others were not of his decision. He inhaled, the thoughts of his uncle, of Erebor, and his unborn kin filling his mind. For now, the elleth would have no choice but to journey with them to the Lonely Mountain. From there, they would have to decide their paths further.

"Go now," Legolas murmured. "I will do what I can. For now, all measures must be taken to protect Tauriel in her condition."

"You have my word," the eldest of the brothers replied. "That I will protect your friend and my brother's love to the best of my abilities, whether death be to find me or not."

The prince merely nodded, peering once more at the tent. "May fate be kind to us then," he muttered. "For time is not on our side."


	4. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length, am currently sick with various aliments (stomach flu, sinus infection, etc.) Feedback greatly loved and appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

It felt as if they were walking for hours, Tauriel's footsteps silent as she led her dwarf companion along the bubbling brook that was the main source of transportation into the outside world. Occasionally she could feel his stare upon her features as they went, his curiosity growing with each yard passed. She did not address him, her gaze fixed forward as she kept her mission in mind. Hesitating or meandering might result in the guards' notice of their absence. Something she was not willing to allow at this time.

"Where are we going?"

She did not meet his gaze as he inquired, her own eyes remaining on the path ahead. Conversation with the dwarf was something she craved more than ever, but instant gratification was unable to be met now. Once they were safe from the careful ears of her people, then they could converse. For now, the sun was distant from the sky, the night still new and alive. She inhaled softly, the breeze cool as they stepped through the snags and twisting brush of Mirkwood.

"...Or just don't say anything," the dwarf shrugged, mouth curving into a small smile. "For all I know, you're going to feed me to the spiders. But such seems worth it in the company I am in now."

Under the dimly lit atmosphere, Tauriel felt the blood slowly flush in her cheeks. She inhaled, peering at the dwarf out of the corner of her eye before they continued on. The leaves rustled softly against the moss covered ground as the densely grown forest became more open. Finally Tauriel stopped, her eyes fixated on an opening that lay several yards above them. There, through the break in the trees, the two figures could clearly see the night sky. The darkness littered with the tiny glows of stars and the warm, ever present glow of the moon.

"Sit," the elleth smiled, taking her own seat. "I think it's time you realized the stars true beauty."

Tauriel sat in the center of the boat, her arms wound around her knees as the other dwarves quietly rowed through the ice filled waters of the river. She could feel Kili's stare upon her, but struggled to meet his gaze as his hand rested on her arm. She felt ill, embarrassed. And as Lake Town grew more and more distant from sight, Erebor several miles off in the distance, her mind began to swirl with the possibilities of what was to come.

"I like Freya."

It was an off comment that caught Tauriel by surprise. She looked to her companion, his lips slightly pursed as he met her stare. He shrugged, his attention briefly changing to the tumbling current of the icy water.

"My Uncle's name was Frerin," he replied. "A bit of a play on that I suppose. But if it's a girl-"

"And what if it is to be a boy?" Tauriel replied, now curious.

Kili shrugged his shoulders, offering her that half smirk that caused her heart to flutter so. "Haven't thought that far ahead yet."

The she-elf inhaled, her gaze wandering to the water. Something about it seemed so soothing. Despite the death the chill would bring, the way the liquid tumbled in over itself was almost peaceful. Tauriel raised her eyes, looking forward to see the brother watching her. Kili too seemed to take notice of his sibling's key interest in Tauriel. Neither being aware of the words exchanged between the eldest prince of Erebor and the prince of Mirkwood.

"When we arrive," Fili began quietly. "You best let us enter first, Kili. Stay outside with Tauriel while we talk to Uncle."

"About what exactly," Kili replied. "You don't think he would welcome the idea of having a grand niece or nephew?"

"I don't think he'd relish its bearer being an elf," answered the brother. "And I mean that with the least offense, Tauriel. But my uncle can be rather...strict."

"I understand," Tauriel answered before her partner could argue. "Do what you think is necessary. I am but a guest in these parts."

"You hold a much greater status than that of a guest," Kili told her firmly.

The elleth did not reply, merely redirect her gaze elsewhere. The nausea had returned to her belly, twisting and writhing like Smaug's final moments. Being with child was proving not to be the easiest adventure in her life, even more so since it was only in the beginning stages. A human gestation period was nine months, an elf's twelve, and a dwarf's ten. Exactly when the child would be born, there was no direct answer. And though it was ridiculous and brief, a momentary thought came to mind that perhaps she might remain pregnant forever.

"Tauriel?" Kili inquired, his voice filled with concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Freya," she replied quietly. "I...it is a good name."

Kili smiled warmly, reaching over to grasp the elleth's hand. Tauriel returned the affection, though her smile less prominent than hers. She worried, feared a lot for the life of their child and Kili's. Something was coming. She could feel it in the air, smell it in the wind. And as they grew closer to Erebor, a sense of darkness seemed to constrict the oxygen in her lungs. She exhaled, letting Kili's touch bring her comfort as they approached the gates of her temporary home.


End file.
